Argentum (Silver)
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: (AU) A mission left Yukio with a new, barely fitting silver ring. Strangely enough, he often seems pained and unconsciously rubs his left arm often, and that makes his students go all suspicious of him. What is he hiding? Rated T to be safe. Formerly (Currently Untitled)
1. Chapter 1: Our Average Day, Or Not

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I. Own. _**Nothing.**_This is for (personal) entertainment only. Everything belongs to their respective owner(s).

**SUMMARY:** (AU) A mission left Yukio with a new, barely fitting silver ring. Strangely enough, he often seems pained and unconsciously rubs his left arm often, and that makes his students go all suspicious of him. What is he hiding?

**TIMELINE: **AU.

* * *

The Anti-Demon Pharmacology class went as usual. Well, as usual as it can be with a certain half-demon sleeping in class, completely oblivious to the world. The teacher mentally sighed in irritation. It was normal, much to his annoyance. He walked to said student, not bothering to hide his very seen annoyance, his book in hand. His annoyance was mutually shared by a student of his with the nickname of "Bon." The fact that the sleeping half-demon was his twin didn't ease his forming headache.

He was considering a better way to wake his (older) twin, when he heard a very, very loud snore.

His eyebrow twitched violently.

That's it.

With the brutality that would have made even the most powerful demon proud, he slammed the book directly to his head, earning a pained yelp.

"Itai! (Ouch!)" Okumura Rin nursed the forming bump on his head. Apparently, being half-demon didn't make that hit any less painful. "What's that for, Yukio?!"

Light reflected on his glasses, hiding the eyes of their teacher, Okumura Yukio, the younger twin. His moley face remained stern. He was so used to his older brother's antics that he didn't even bother to correct his brother to call him "sensei" (teach(er)) anymore. He knew it was pointless; sometimes he suspected that his brother had ADD.

Aside from his taller figure (Yukio was taller by 3 inches), his maturity, and genius were what made people think that he was the older one.

Placing his left hand on his hip while waving the book in his right back and forth, he admonished his brother.

"Okumura-kun," Rin snorted "pay attention! Tests are coming, and your grades are less than satisfactory!" Rin rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired already," Rin complained. "I didn't get enough sleep last night-" (_Niisan, you slept for 8 hours..._) "-to...study." (_... Niisan... You were reading manga..._)

_BAM!_

Kamiki Izumo started and accidently caused her book to fall to the floor. Miwa Konekomaru practically jumped. Shima Renzo flinched. Moriyama Shiemi yelped. Yukio blinked alongside Rin before their eyes landed on the culprit.

Suguro Ryuuji (aka Bon) had slammed his palm down.

A scowl adorned his face. His face were practically glowing red in anger. His eyes were practically ablaze with furry. Even his ears looked red. He clenched his fists, stomping to Rin's table. He vaguely heard a "here we go again" but, for once, didn't care. Nobody moved, half scared, half wondering.

Bon grabbed Rin's colar, forcefully lifting him up in utter anger. "Are you serious? Do you even want to be an exorcist? Your half-assed effort makes me sick!" he roared.

Rin, stubborn as he was, retailiated. "I am! How dare you call my efforts 'half-assed'?! I have to sacrifice my bedtime!"

"Your **bedtime?!**" Bon roared incredulously. "Don't make me laugh!" he raised his fist. "If you don't actually want to be an exorcist, just say it!"

"Teme! (Bastard!)"

Enraged, both of them launched their fists. Shiemi was scared.

"Stop it!" she cried, tears fell from her closed eyes. She waited for the telltale sound of fists hitting. However, when she didn't hear it, she peeked.

Their fists were stopped midway by none other than Yukio.

As Yukio was in between of them, he had no problem holding Rin's fist in his left and Bon's in his right. Most of the students were relieved. If Rin wasn't that mad, he would have noticed how Yukio had grimaced when he grabbed Rin's arm. His glasses hid his pained grimace as he felt the pain of his left arm.

"That's enough," he barked, promptly dousing their rage. His eyebrows were twitching with his vein. "You really, really _**love **_to piss me off, eh?"

The whole class cowered (visibly or not) at the murderous aura their sensei emitted.

They kneeled with the "Demonic Stone" on their laps. 15 minutes had passed. Some of them were starting to sweat. Some (re:Shiemi) even turned slightly blue.

Before them, Yukio sat tradisional Japanese style, as he was reading a book. He kept his exorcist gear on his person. His face was as flat as ever. Ocassionally (re:when one shifted), his eyes glanced at them. Unlike their similar punishment in the past, they weren't allowed to drop the stone as it got heavier for an hour. Should one drop it, all would receive an additional half an hour. Didn't sound like it was a big deal while it actually was; half an hour felt so long for them with the (increasingly) very heavy stones.

That, and they didn't bring anything entertaining made things a lot harder.

Rin shifted his legs as his legs were numb already. Teal eyes landed on him for a second before returning to his reading. Rin stared at the eyes of his twin, deciding that it was the most entertaining thing to do (and silently hoping for a reprieve). He was ignored, save for when he shifted. He sweated as he felt his stone was heavier than ever. He glanced at the timer set beside Yukio.

Yukio had decided to put the timer there, setting it to 60 minutes, much to their angst. He had smiled at their faces and said that it worked as a motivator but also as a burden. One could feel relieved with the shortening time, or one can get depressed over the remaining time. They mentally whimpered at his answer.

The very question that rang in their heads in a similar situation before then resonated in their heads.

_So demonic... Is Sensei really related to Rin/Okumura?_

Yukio glanced up through his book. Their (slightly) blue faces greeted him. Wondering how much time had passed, he glanced at the timer.

Only 20 minutes had passed.

He slammed his book closed before standing up. Yukio felt their eyes on him.

"Do you still don't get it?" he asked. All of them felt an odd sense of dejavu. "Exorcists can't fight alone. Even a simple dispute could cause deaths on the field. Arguments could also lead to fights among yourselves—which could be fatal-"

He was cut off by a quake that struck. He glanced up as his students were all (silently) panicking as their legs were asleep. The quake stopped. The students sighed in relief.

However, Yukio immediately felt his cell vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello, Okumura speaking," he answered. "Eh, Shura-san?" The students perked. "What is it?... Quake? Yes, just now... What?!" They exchanged glances. "I see... I'll see to it." Yukio smiled slightly. "I know." And he hung up. Turning to his students, and picking up the timer as he turned it off, he said, "I'm sorry, everyone. Your punishment today is over. However, please refrain from leaving this apartment/dormitory. Please make yourself at home. I may return late, so please don't wait for me."

"Huh?" asked Bon, confused.

"Yuki-chan?" mumbled Shiemi.

"Oi, Yukio!"

He didn't answer any of them. But when Shiemi saw a flash of his eyes, she could have sworn that she saw sadness and determination at the same time. He left without saying another word.

"What's with him?" grumbled Rin.

"Now that you mention it, Sensei seemed a bit off today," added Koneko.

Bon shrugged. "Saa ne. (Who knows?) Rather than staying this way," he gestured to the stones. "Let's have a dinner. Or at least, remove the stone first."

Removing the stones proved to be harder than they think. Not only their legs were asleep, they were also as heavy as heck. They had to work together to remove the stones, one by one. Even after that, they remained still, some massaging their own legs to let blood circulate.

"Ahh," Shima sighed contently. "Finally..."

"Let's take a bath first."

"Naa, Izumo-chan..."

"Nani? (What?)"

Even though Izumo wouldn't openly admit it, she had gotten close enough with Shiemi that she was willing to share some secrets or the like.

"Don't you think Yuki-chan is a bit off today?"

"Hmm... I think so too. I wouldn't worry about that too much, though."

"Eh? But, I saw Yuki-chan flinch when he restrained Rin," she argued.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, Bon," stated Shima. "Sensei was hurting back then."

"You sure that's not because they're twins?"

"HEY!"

"I'm sure. Koneko also thinks so, nee (right), Konekomaru?"

A nod. "And Okumura-sensei seems off. Did anything happen?" All eyes landed on Rin.

"Hmm... He returned late lately. Later than usual. And he usually massaged his arm every night. I think I saw something the other night, but I was too sleepy to notice."

Facepalms.

"I just hope he's alright," mumbled Izumo. "He's a good teacher. And...one of the closest one to us, I think."

Little did she know, the rest were thinking the same thing.

_Yukio..._

* * *

**A/N: How is it? I've just recently watched (and read) AnE. But still haven't finished, mind you. Got the inspiration when I stared at my ring. Yes, I can only remove it with some pain involved.**

**As for the title, I have no idea. Same goes with the spiritual knowledge (for AnE materials). Have any idea about the title? Pray tell, please.**

**All kind of reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unusuality Everywhere

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I. Own. _**Nothing.**_This is for (personal) entertainment only. Everything belongs to their respective owner(s).

**SUMMARY:** (AU) A mission left Yukio with a new, barely fitting silver ring. Strangely enough, he often seems pained and unconsciously rubs his left arm often, and that makes his students go all suspicious of him. What is he hiding?

**TIMELINE: **AU.

* * *

Shura jammed her finger to the "End Call" button. She was beyond pissed. She didn't want to admit it, but she just had to call Scaredy Cat Four-Eyes for help, of all people. She remembered how she fumed when she heard that he was the only one currently available at the moment.

* * *

_"What?" Shura roared. Her usual carefree demeanor vaporized. "Another one?!"_

_The lower exorcist gulped. "Yes, Kirigakure-san. Another aberrant was spotted in the district. How it got into the school grounds is still a mystery and Pheles-kyo (Sir Pheles) is still investigating."_

_"Che!" She scowled. "How many exorcists are involved?" He didn't answer. She stormed off when she knew that was all that he knew._

* * *

_SLAM!_

_"MEPHISTO!" roared Shura. Her voice thundered through the office. Mephisto sipped his tea with a mumbled 'hmm?'. She smashed her palm on his table, sending the small hamster toy flying. "What's the meaning of this?! The barrier has been compromised, __**AGAIN**__! And no other exorcist on the field!"_

_Mephisto put down his tea cup and saucer to his table rather calmly. "The barrier isn't compromised."_

_"There's a demon on the loose, dammit, Mephisto!"_

_Mephisto raised his gloved hand to halt any further argument she was about to blurt. "To be blunt, this one isn't in my plan. Out of my chessboard."_

_Shura snarled. Yer unusually frank."_

_Mephisto turned, facing outside through the glass behind his office desk. "Other exorcists are busy. There have been sightings."_

_If Shura noticed the change of subject, she didn't mention it._

_"We're suspecting that there's been a lot more sightings by 10%."_

_Shura started. "That's unusual."_

_"Indeed," the principal agreed grimly. "However, eyewitnesses aren't inflicted with Mashou."_

_"That isn't possible."_

_A shrug. "We have more pressing matters. The sightings today has escalated and is concentrated high in a district. Said district is usually gangs' meeting places. As such, exorcists went to take care of that problem. Our little aberrant seems intelligent enough to know that now is the time to enter the school grounds."_

_"This is the second time this happened." The 'it's no accident' went unsaid. "Are they targeting Okumura Rin?"_

_"Saa ne. (Who knows?) I do know who can help, though. " At her skeptical look, he continued. "Our dear Okumura-sensei-"_

_"No way!" Shura yelled. Her eyes sharp. "You don't know how injured he actually is! He even favored his right hand more after!" _Even though I didn't see him getting the injury...

_Mephisto didn't reply._

* * *

_Not only did that clown is more...submissive and blunt than usual, _Shura fumed mentally. _**This **__kind of situation just have to happen._

She rapped her foot to the floor in annoyance and impatience as her mind flew to their battle several days ago.

* * *

_They were assigned to exorcise a demon cat, much like Kuro, but single-tailed. It was last spotted within the city's park. It was reported to be able to poison and freeze its victims. So far, there was only 10 victims, all boys, ranging from age 7 to 25. Ironically, they were all on odd ages (7, 9, 11, etc.)._

_The symptoms were shivering, lossing body coordination, prolonged pain, paler skin, bluish or purplish veins, difficulties breathing, and, the most peculiar, was a small, tight silver ring around a finger of the victims. Researchers and doctors had tried and succeeded in treating other symptoms aside from the ring. Any attempt in removing it seemed to cause the victim pain. Victims show some violent behaviour. The ring eas believed to influence the victim, working as a medium to possess said victim while syphoning their life-force._

_The younger ones' lives were in danger, despite the treatment. They suspected that it was the ring syphoning their life-force. The researchers needed the demon (or a sample of its venom) to find the cure, and release the ring._

_Thus, they ended up together._

_Yukio opened the door before them with a key of his. As usual, Shura wasn't the one to open the door. Her hands were folded behind her head. Despite her carefree and aloof demeanor, she was higher in rank than Yukio. She was an Upper First Class while he was a Middle First Class. She was also sharp when she needed to._

_Yukio pushed open the door, slipping his ring of keys back to its usual storing place. He let his hands on his sides to keep himself from looking suspicious, but in case of sudden attack, he would be able to reach for his guns easy enough._

_"Naa, (Hey,) Scaredy Four-Eyes," Yukio spared her a glance, "our target is unusual, don'ccha think?"_

_Yukio nodded. "While it is not that unusual for a demon to look unmenacing, it is unusual for it to possess such strong venom. I'm still wondering about how it was able to overwhelm our victims."_

_"Huh? I thought they were just children or something. They're known for being easy pickings."_

_"They're not _just _children. Some of them are full-fledged exorcists." Shura stopped, her hands lowered ever so slightly. "Some are still pages, and esquires. The younger ones have Mashou already."_

_Shura lowered her arms completely. "They're looking for something."_

_The younger exorcist nodded. "Or someone."_

_An awkward silence descended upon the two._

_Shura drew her weapon from her chest. "I don't like this, Yukio." Yukio stared at her through the corner of his sight. Shura barely called him by name. And when she did, it was on a dead serious occassion. "That clown... What was he thinking?" she fumed. "Sending only the two of us for a dangerous demon."_

_"Who knows what's in his head," replied the young exorcist. "But, he hasn't been as cryptic as usual."_

_The woman smirked. "As expected of the genius. As sharp as ever. But, don't think that's going to change my nickname for ye, Scaredy Four-Eyes." Said boy sighed._

_Nyaa..._

_Both exorcists halted._

_Nyaa..._

_Shura exhanged nod with Yukio. They were thinking the same thing._

The sound came from that dark, dead end alley.

_Yukio gripped one of his guns in his hands while Shura gripped her sword rather loosely but firm. While Yukio's grip allowed him accuracy, hers allowed quick movement without loosing the grip on it._

_The atmosphere as they approached the meowing was so tense._

_Shura entered the alley first, as she was a Knight (exorcists who used traditional weapons, particularly swords) while Yukio was a Dragoon (exorcists who used modern weaponry, particularly guns). They moved silently, like shadows. However, at the end of the alley..._

_"The meowing stopped," whispered the younger exorcist. "Something's wrong."_

_"Thanks, Capt'n Obvious," she hissed back. They moved back to back. "I hate it when yer right, ye know that?"_

_A growl resonated to the walls._

_"That wasn't a cat," whispered the Dragoon._

_A pair of blood red eyes suddenly opened before Yukio. The next growl was accompanied with a set of sharp white teeth with long upper canines. Soft thumping was audible, signifying the demon's steps. As it approached the exorcists, its features were brought to light._

* * *

**A/N: Have any idea of the demon? How the battle will go?**

**Well, second chapter! I hope it's not that bad... I hope it's not too OOC, either. I really don't know how to write Mephisto, so you won't be seeing him by much. Same goes with Shura. But, she isn't as hard as Mephisto.**

**Tell me what you think. All sorts of reviews are welcome. By the way, thanks for the support, everyone :)  
**

**P.S.  
I did the 8th chapter as I published this... But, please do tell what you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3: Teacher's Secret

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I. Own. _**Nothing.**_This is for (personal) entertainment only. Everything belongs to their respective owner(s).

**SUMMARY:** (AU) A mission left Yukio with a new, barely fitting silver ring. Strangely enough, he often seems pained and unconsciously rubs his left arm often, and that makes his students go all suspicious of him. What is he hiding?

**TIMELINE: **AU.

* * *

A black book sat innocently before several sharp stares at it. It had black leather cover. The book itself was actually thick enough that Ryuuji had once suggested that it contained notes on demons or which fatal verses work to which demons. Rin had quickly denied it. For one, he had no interest in learning fatal verses, and Yukio wasn't that good in Aria.

Rin's tail swished. "ARGH!" he protested, scratching his hair violently and earning the whole room's occupants' attention. "Why don't we just open it, and find out?" he suggested.

Kuro tilted his head _"Is that even allowed, Rin?"_

Rin shrugged carelessly. "But, it's not like Yukio is going to just pop out of nowhere when he has something important to do now, is it?"

Shiemi was angst. "But, Rin... It may be Yuki-chan's privacy... What if it's not something we're supposed to know?"

Awkward silence.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Ryuuji. "Now, I'm even more curious."

Shima nodded eagerly. "Sensei may be hiding _that _kind of stuff," he added dreamily, his mind flying to pervy thoughts. Koneko facepalmed as he muttered, "You have to get rid of _that_, Shima-san..."

They exchanged glances, asking one another for approval. Not that it was going to matter if they were caught redhanded with their teacher himself...

They gulped in unison (par Takara), before nodding in unison.

Rin opened to the filled page.

"What the-?! Okumura! At least open from the first page!" protested Ryuuji.

"But this is a diary," stated Shiemi as she read the page. They ceased their (forming) argument to peek through her shoulder and get a good read from it.

It was written in black ink. The handwriting, while wasn't the best, was neat and organized. The date fell on the day before, Sunday, May 3rd, 20xx.

The entry read,

_Sunday, May 3rd, 20xx._

_Okumura Yukio. Middle First Class Exorcist. Dragoon and Doctor._

_I'm lucky tomorrow is a holiday, even for the cram school. If not, I'm afraid I won't be even able to show up._

"What is he talking about?" muttered Rin.

_While my injuries may not fatal, I believe myself to be infected._

Rin started. "Since when-?!"

"Dammit, Okumura! At least keep things to yourself before we're finished, will you?!" Rin looked sheepish.

_I woke up early this morning, in the infirmary. I was disoriented as I woke. I did notice that my glasses were broken (again), and that my whole left arm, and ribs were hurting. An IV in my right wrist. I couldn't tell what it was. Shura-san was leaning to the doorframe. Despite the lack of glasses, which I believed was smashed in the battle, her hair was like no other. Her upper arms were bandaged for I saw something white there. Her expression was unreadable to me, my blurry vision not helping. She must've sensed my gaze on her as she told me that I have "a tight fitting silver ring around my left ring finger."_

_It was then that I understood that I've been infected with the unknown plague of those aberrants._

_Her prior warning ran through my head._

_"Someone like yerself is in danger. Exactly the type to turn into a demon by accident."_

"Yukio? No way..." denied Rin before he was hushed.

_The memory of the battle returned to me as my head was subjected into great pain._

_Our cat demon turned out to be a saber-toothed tiger demon. Which I found out the hard way later, that there were two._

_It stood on all fours. Its upper canines were at least 2 or 3 inches long. It had 3 digits on each paw. The claws were at least an inch long. It didn't have a tail; it had a stub instead. Its fur was raven black, and it didn't reflect light, making it harder to spot if it wasn't for the eyes. The eyes were blood red. It was around 5' tall._

_One of them attacked us from front. It was aiming for my head, and blocked by Shura-san's blade._

_It was more intelligent that we thought._

_It bit into the blade as it twisted away, forcing the blade out of Shura-san's hand. As it twisted in the air, I shot at it thrice, resulting with a yelp of pain and it dropped the blade in the process. I believe that they were capable to taking risks as it bit Shura's blade while it can injure the demon. It switched target to me. I tried to shoot it, but it was able to dodge quickly. I was grateful that Shura (it __**is **__tiring to write suffix all the time, and I feel awkward to-_

Shima blushed as his mind went to..._that._

_-when I'm only writing in my private journal)_

Shima's expression dropped and he was a laughing stock until the following minute.

_stabbed it in the back of the neck. It slumped before me as I took a step back. From the corner of my sight and her expression, I could tell she was gloating. I didn't know; I was watching a new set of red eyes through her shoulder. From the quick movement of it, I could tell that it was about to attack Shura._

_Now, I couldn't help but think... Could they really possess intelligence to even think about revenge?_

They paused their reading, letting the book to fall to the floor. They shifted their positions upright. Shiemi, who was holding the book as they read, picked it up again, settling it on her lap instead of the floor.

"Okumura."

"Hmm?"

"Did Sensei tell you anything?"

Rin clenched his fists. "No. Nothing. Not his injury, and definitely not the demons." Rin slammed his fist to the floor, causing it to crack slightly from the force of his punch. "Ano koitsu da... (That jerk...) He always keep everything to himself. Even when he used to rely on me when we were little."

"Yuki-chan always seem awkward whenever we're relaxing," added Shiemi. "Like he can't join in the fun."

"Can't blame him," mused Ryuuji. "With Okumura being the immature older one-" "HEY!" "-Sensei would've been forced to grow up quickly. And judging from Okumura's startled expression on our first lesson," Rin blushed, "he must've kept it a secret."

"He doesn't even trust us," added Izumo bitterly.

"Yuki-chan must've think that he'll spoiling our fun if he does," defended Shiemi. "He's only excluding himself when we're doing something for fun. And he rarely told us something unless he thinks that we need to know."

"Then, you're telling me that this is not something we _have _to know?" Izumo fired back. "About those so-called aberrant demons and him being infected with who-knows-what. Including how he himself was susceptible to possession."

Silence descended as each of them were trying to come up with a good excuse.

Rin, as expected, was the first to break it. "Ahhh! I don't know what's in his mind..." he decided in exhasperation. "Let's just read and find out."

Shiemi nodded and, this time, she read it aloud instead.

_I didn't even think. I shoved her away as I took her place and aimed at it. I was too slow, however..._

_I vaguely remember sharp pain before I blacked out. And the headache subsided with the memory. Did I hit my head back then? I asked her about the symptoms as I felt nothing while I should have felt something, and whether or not we succeeded in capturing one of them for the researchers._

_Shura told me that she treated the other symptoms._

_All but one. The ring. Not there's any cure for that one. We don't even know what it can do, frankly. I just hope my students (and Niisan) won't notice it tomorrow; I can hide my injuries well enough, but not that. Not without arousing questions._

_I just don't want them to panic... Their 'perfect' teacher getting hurt so easily, and those aberrants..._

Rin swallowed the lump in his throat. _You've become a fool, Yukio. Since when did you not trust me so much?_

_But, even now, I feel my blood freezing as she told me,_

_that we failed._

* * *

**A/N: Phew... I hope it's not that bad...**

**All kind of reviews are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Demon is Out of The Bag

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I. Own. _**Nothing.**_This is for (personal) entertainment only. Everything belongs to their respective owner(s).

**SUMMARY:** (AU) A mission left Yukio with a new, barely fitting silver ring. Strangely enough, he often seems pained and unconsciously rubs his left arm often, and that makes his students go all suspicious of him. What is he hiding?

**TIMELINE: **AU.

* * *

Rin shook his head in denial. "Yukio...fail? It's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"But, Sensei (Teach(er)) does seem to be overworking lately," suggested Koneko. "I think I saw bags under his eyes the other day. But when I asked him about it, he told me that it's nothing with a smile."

Rin frowned. "Yukio usually doesn't smile. And when he does, usually he's hiding something." His eyebrow twitched madly. "Besides that... Ano koitsu...(That jerk...) I told him not to sleep late!" Rin growled.

"Ano...(Umm...) Are we going to continue?" Shiemi asked timidly as she gestured to the book with her free hand. They calmed down, although they were still wondering about their sensei.

_that we failed._

_Shura told me that after she killed one of them, the other one just drop dead. But not before it swipped at her and injured both her upper arms. She told me that I was still standing, even though I felt otherwise, the ring and my left eye were glowing, and one of my guns were smoking. And I completely collapsed after that._

_Before she was able to retrieve a sample, their bodies vaporized. She told me that while the process was slow, but the heat prevented her from retrieving any kind of sample._

_Shura treated me of the other symptoms then and there before calling for help. Unlike her, I know. At least she knew what she was doing, unlike Niisan._

Rin's tail twitched.

_Shura asked for my regular check up before I woke up._

The esquires exchanged glances. It was then that they realized that they lacked one person.

"Where's Takara-kun?" And was answered with a shrug. Shiemi sighed at their antics and their (including her) own unattentiveness.

_The test came up as normal as usual, which is unusual with the plague I'm supposed to get from the fight. Aside from that, I fractured a couple of ribs and my upper left arm. My lower right arm is only bruised, as it didn't receive the blow directly._

_I hope Niisan won't notice anything._

_Oh, and I was discharged this very day. Don't tell anyone (not that you could...), but I think I saw the golden eyes of my reflection staring back at me for a second. _

_That's impossible, right? I didn't inherit the Flames..._

"That's all it said," Shiemi finished.

"Oi, Okumura-kun."

"Hm?"

Koneko was dead serious that it kinda surprised them. "Did Sensei...?"

Rin sighed. "I wouldn't know. But, as far as I know, Yukio didn't inherit it. Something about his weak body, I think."

"I wonder about the golden eyes," murmured Izumo. "I may have heard it..."

_"Rin..." _meowed Kuro after being silent for so long. Figures, Rin was the only one that understood him, but Kuro kept speaking. _"I think I know this case. It has happened in the past before, but I need to make sure it's the same thing."_

"It can't be helped, then," concluded Rin. "Shiemi, continue to today's entry." Shiemi nodded in determination. Even more determined than before as she considered Yukio as a precious friend.

_Monday, May 4th, 20xx_

_Okumura Yukio. Middle First Class Exorcist. Dragoon and Doctor._

_Niisan still hasn't woken up. That's good. I need some time to silently redressing my wounds. The pain has lessened, though I still can't take deep breaths without pain. It's around 9 A.M. now. Our (normal) school is in a...lockdown, I think. Sir. Pheles didn't tell me anything but that the school's suddenly has to be closed off for a while. I've just met Shura. She demanded a rematch._

_Taku... (Geez...)_

Rin snickered.

_I lost this time._

Rin couldn't help it any longer and blown a full laughter. Shiemi ignored him for the favor of keeping the others from strangling him for distrubing their reading.

_Shura, surprisingly, turned the simulation off before another ball could hit me. She even deflected a ball to my face. That woman slung her wooden sword to her shoulder, and casually told me, and I quote, "Four-Eyes, yer favorin' yer left arm all the time. Worse 'n they think?"_

_I left her._

Shima wailed.

_I don't know why, but, something inside me told me to leave._

_What's wrong with me?_

"HE admittes it," said an astonished Rin.

_Can't tell Niisan, and definitely not my cram school students. They'll just worry. They have the Exorcist Exam coming, and this is not something they can solve. I fear that the higher ups are going to kill Niisan should they find out..._

Rin was stunned at his younger brother's thoughts.

_I promised Tousan that I would protect him. Protecting him has been my purpose of becoming an Exorcist. I'd make sure of it, even it's the last thing I do._

"I'm going to scold him until he becomes idiotic if I have to," promised Rin.

_I saw it again. This time, though, the eyes were ruby red, and a strange upside down triangle in red on the forehead. But, there's nothing on my forehead. I even pinched the skin. Nothing._

_I have to go for now._

* * *

_Niisan and Suguro-kun fought again. This may be my most hectic class... Their temper's as short as Kuro's tail._

_"Hey!"_

Suguro and Rin blushed furiously for various reasons.

_But, this class is also my best._

They perked.

_While in lesson and teamwork may not be the best, but their determination is one of the best I've ever seen. And, they usually learn things the hard way, so...maybe that Demon Stone punishment will work? I won't let them get away with it, this time._

_Anyway, there's been a decrease in Exorcists lately. Today, I didn't even see another beside Shura..._

_My head's been hurting since our fight... I saw a flash of a dragon. Its eyes were red. But it disappeared from my mind before I could even make another detail._

_I hope nothing's wrong_.

"The entry ended," finished Shiemi, closing the book and setting it on her lap.

_"I know it..."_

"Kuro?" asked Rin. The cat sith was hissing, his tails straight. "Doushita? (What's wrong?)"

_"There's only one dragon with that characteristic," _Kuro hissed (literally). _"It's a legend even in Gehenna. A legend in par with the Kings of Gehenna. It is said that no one knows of its true form. It's intelligent and barely shows itself. A quick beast, those who even saw its shadow had never escaped alive. It is said that it hunt those that hurt the innocents, regardless of what they were. One day, though, it ceased."_

"Masaka...(Could it be...) dead?" In the background, Rin vaguely heard a "Oi! Okumura! What on earth are you two talking about?"

_"I don't know. It was once called as the Final Enemy as no one who challenged it survived. Some even nicknamed it as a DORUgure (Digital or Unknown 'gure') _("I thought it was "Gorigori-kun...")_ or DORUgora (Digital or Unknown Terror), due to its ability to travel through cyber world of Assiah. Some said it was silver and bipedal, some said it was read and stood on all fours," _explained Kuro. Kuro puffed his chest, looking smug. _"Of course, I met it, once."_

"Whoa!" Rin knocked down Suguro who was too close. "Is it strong?"

Kuro shifted his feet as he meowed meekly. _"I didn't fight it... It told me that it doesn't like killing innocents."_

Rin pouted.

_"I didn't get a good look but the red eyes and the triangle on its head."_

"That just don't make sense," resigned Rin.

_"But it does!"_

"Then tell me, Kuro! I'm can't think; it's Yukio's forté," complained Rin as he took Yukio's journal and throwing it in his palm.

_"He may have become the next Final Enemy."_

The sound of a thudding echoed.

"Rin! Be more careful," chided Shiemi.

"But the book's still in my hand!" argued Rin.

"Then..." started Bon. They craned their necks to the door.

To see the wide-eyed face of their Anti-Demon Pharmacology teacher.

The ring was smoking a red smoke. And the victims were losing their rings and returning to normal.

Somewhere, the testers used to test Yukio's 'humanity' that morning slowly showed 'Positive' for demons before it burst.

* * *

**A/N: How is it? I hope it doesn't feel rushed; ideas come to me like the flash flood. Yeah, they were reading for at least an hour. Time sure flies, eh? I did use DORUguremon (Digimon)... Somehow, transforming a character seems to be my favorite thing in my fics...**

**Tell me what you think. All kind of reviews are welcome.**

**Thanks for the support (reviews, views, follows and favs). Note that this chapter was written before I even posted the 2nd chapter. And now, just to let you know, I'm around the 10th. Thanks to Rynyz for the title suggestion; though I didn't completely use it, I still feel like crediting s/he. I was going to update on Sunday the 18th, but schoolwork drowned me. Enough rambling. Hope you enjoy!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Nail It!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I. Own. _**Nothing.**_This is for (personal) entertainment only. Everything belongs to their respective owner(s).

**SUMMARY:** (AU) A mission left Yukio with a new, barely fitting silver ring. Strangely enough, he often seems pained and unconsciously rubs his left arm often, and that makes his students go all suspicious of him. What is he hiding?

**TIMELINE: **AU.

* * *

Yukio twisted the doorknob after he inserted the key to Shura's location. He paused to compose himself. _I'm going to need all I can muster; Shura-san can drive me mad... _With that thought, he quickly did it, as Shura _always _found something she can blame on his lateness. His sight flashed red as he pushed the door open, but he didn't notice.

"Oi, Scaredy Four-Eyes!" Yukio mentally cringed. "Yer slow; our target's already goin' farther and farther," complained Shura. "I'm goin' ta blame ya if they yell at us later."

Just as she finished, Yukio's ring emitted a soft wisp.

And, a couple of earsplitting shrieks could be heard.

Not from a distance.

Stood on the rooftop near them, were a pack of reptile-like demons. They stood on their hind legs. The jaws were long and narrow, teeth as sharp as needles. They had dark gray hide, lighter to their belly. Their three digits curled. Their golden eyes stared down at them, as if they knew who _exactly _was their target. On top of one of their heads, looking like a crown, was a long, lone silver feather.

Shura drew her blade. "Targets are 'ere. They're making our hunt easier," she reported to herself nonchalantly, before she exploded, "Mephisto said nothin' about many of 'em!"

Yukio drew his dual guns. "Ahh, out of practice, Shura-san?" he asked, a smug smile on his face. "Why don't we find out who's better now?" he challenged.

"Oh? And what's the bet, Scaredy?" she challenged him back.

"Winning condition is whoever kills the most until our mission is finished wins. If I win, I want you to stop calling me 'Scaredy' or 'Four-Eyes'," he proposed.

"And if I win?"

"...Whatever you want, Shura-san."

Shura smirked. "Oh, really? Donccha dare regretting yer decision, then."

Yukio's glasses glinted as he smirked back. "No, I won't."

Yukio drew the 'First Blood' as he shot one of the demons.

The game was on.

Shura slashed (and killed) one with a single blow. Yukio shot another in the head, reloading his other gun he used to kill several mere seconds prior. Shura dodged a swipe to her mid section. Yukio shot the demon before leaping to avoid a tail. Shura used Davos and killed around 4. Yukio reloaded his left gun, shooting a sneaking one using his right. Shura stabbed one, kicking another. Yukio blinded one before killing it. Shura just noticed something after their total 59th kill.

"Oi, Scaredy, yer ring is smoking," she stated nonchalantly, blinding one, killing it.

Yukio shot a leaping one. "So I noticed."

Shura leapt overhead, slashing one which was reckless enough to attack her. "The smoke must've been attracting 'em."

The young Dragoon spared her a glance. "What're you implying?"

Shura ran to him, only to be blocked by some of demons. "Che!" She slahed all of them, quickly gaining on Yukio. "Four-Eyes, we gotta work together this time, as much as I hate to admit," she scowled. An eyebrow raise answered her scowl. "There's too many of 'em, and I wanna sleep," she complained angrily.

"Conciding defeat, Shura-san?"

"No way! I'm saving yer ass, Scaredy," she mocked. _Truth is, Scaredy, yer left eye has been red ever since the ring start smoking... And they've been more focused on ya.(a_

Yukio aimed his gun to the leader before pulling the triger. All in under 2 seconds.

The leader fell, its eyes landing on Yukio's. Its jaws moved slightly.

_"Mission...accomplished..."_

The Dragoon started. "Shura-san, did you hear it?" The other demons dissolved as the leader fell.

"Hear what?"

Yukio stared at her in surprise.

As the two headed back, two different sets of silhouettes watched them, especially the younger exorcist, in interest.

* * *

"Are ya scared, Scaredy?" goaded Shura. Yukio mentally sighed at her usual antics. "Ya must've been soooo stressed to have heard of that kind of non-exsisting voice."

Yukio gritted his teeth in frustation. Yet, he still didn't think telling Shura would be a good idea. It would be even more prove of what he feared he would become. He took his keys, inserting the key to the keyhole.

Before Shura grabbed his shoulder, forcibly turned him and slammed him to the door.

"What are-?!" Yukio started before Shura forcibly grabbed his chin and stared deep into his eyes, sometimes eyeing his forehead.

"Yer eyes are red," realized Shura. "Ya heard that demon..."

Yukio frowned, his insides churning. "What...?"

"That demon was hissing, then ya asked me whether or not I heard it," explained Shura. "And only demon understand another. If it's not a familiar or their familiar."

Yukio shook his head in denial. "No... _You _told me that I'm normal." Shura released him.

"Whatever is the case, Yukio, I'm coming with ya."

Yukio nodded distractedly. He turned and twisted the key before opening the door, entering the apartment. He was vaguely aware of Shura following him. He picked up a thick book, which he didnt even know when it got there. _They must've fall asleep, _he noted absently, hearing nothing as he climbed the stairs.

Yukio walked into his dorm room. Puting the book at his desk, he noticed that a drawer had been more drawn than it had that morning.

Shura noticed he was staring at it, and asked the younger exorcist, "Doushita? (What is it?)"

"Someone went through my things," he answered, moving to open the drawer.

"Rin must've been more curious than ya think, Four-Eyes," she argued.

"My journal is missing..." Fear was evident in his voice.

"Ohh? Why scared, Scaredy?"

_I knew you just want, and oh-so-love, calling me that..._

"No one should be able to take it; I've made sure of it before..."

"Barrier?" guessed Shura. The exorcist nodded. "Must've weakened then," she reasoned.

Yukio examined the drawer and noticed some scortch marks. "No. It's breached. The drawer will get scortched if th barrier been breached. Who could have...?" He gasped, his eyes wide. "No..." He ran out.

Shura stumbled to avoid crashing to Yukio before glaring to the bed. She drew a kunai and threw it to the foot of the bed.

In the shadow of the bed, was an exorcist.

"Come on out," growled Shura. "I know you're there and I know you're the one to place the journal where the esquires would be."

"It wasn't me..." answered a meek voice. "I was told to record Okumura Yukio's confession."

"Of what?"

"Being... demon..."

* * *

Yukio gritted his teeth. He vaguely felt wisps brushing against his finger and that his sight was slightly reddish. He didn't even notice when did he grab a book. _Yabai... (This is bad...) I recorded my suspicions there. If Niisan, or any of them found out..._

_"I didn't get a good look but the red eyes and the triangle on its head."_

Yukio opened the door slightly. He saw how serious they were, even if he was staring at their backs. The voice was echo-y. And no one opened their mouth. He had a hunch on what they were talking about.

"That just don't make sense," resigned Rin.

_"But it does!" _The cat sith stomped his tails in the air.

"Then tell me, Kuro! I'm can't think; it's Yukio's forté," complained Rin as he took Yukio's journal and throwing it in his palm. Yukio felt his sight going redder but he forced himself to stay still.

_"He may have become the next Final Enemy."_

Yukio felt himself going numb. He had heard about that. Known to be dangerous and unknown and mysterious to no end. One of the demons the Grigori feared so bad that even mentioning the title was a taboo. It was one thing that his father once mentioned, in secret, to him.

He was no fool to not know that he was what they were talking about. Hearing the nail that firmly planted the truth of his state was painful. Even more that they found out by themselves. He felt the ring burning itself into him. But it felt right.

The sound of a thudding echoed as the book slipped from his grasp.

"Rin! Be more careful," chided Shiemi.

"But the book's still in my hand!" argued Rin.

"Then..." started Bon. They craned their necks to the door.

Their eyes met. Wide blood red orbs met many.

"Yukio..." started Rin as he slowly stood and took a tentative step toward him.

"Stop, Niisan!" yelled Yukio, red eyes glowing and hurt. Rin felt his guts churning at the sight. He, however, refused to be pushed back by his twin, and reached his hand. The others were unmoving behind him. "Stop, I said!"

"Yukio..." "Yuki-chan...?" "Okumura-sensei...?"

"I'm a demon, Niisan!" confessed the exorcist. A tear slid down his cheek. "And actually hearing Kuro only nailed it," he added weakly. Kuro's ears perked. Rin was the most shocked of all. "That's right, Niisan. I heard another demon just today. And I shouldn't. I'm a demon, Niisan!"

"To think the demon twins finally show their true colors..."

Yukio was stunned, his glowing red eyes wide, while Rin was offended. The others stood quickly to the new voice. Yukio recognized that voice. So did the others.

* * *

"Who told you to?"

"Sir. Angel..."

"That blady?!"

* * *

Angel stood, behind him was a band of other exorcists, his blade resting on the palm of his hand and the floor. His eyes narrowed. Mouth firm. Gaze sharp and hateful.

"I'll just end you now, demon."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa... Didn't think **_**this **_**will happen. I used our dear baldy as he's the most suitable in this situation. He despised demons so much, after all... Yukio seems OOC, yea? Considering he's been burying his feelings and he promised his father to protect Rin, and, seemingly, afraid of being demon in any way... I hope it doesn't feel rushed, because I have a feeling that it is...**

**Sorry for being late...**

**All kind of reviews are welcome.**

**Thank you for your support.**

**P.S.  
I always blush in embarrassment every time I read my own stories, really...**


End file.
